Letting Go A Starlight Story
by Catrina
Summary: The Starlights are coming back, why? And there is a new enemy? Revised and COMPLETE. Thanks for reading.
1. Default Chapter Title

Letting Go

Chapter One

By Catrina

Standard Disclaimers Apply

00-00-00-00

It happened after they left Earth. A beautiful princess with her three warrior protectors. She called them her shooting stars but they were far more that that to her. They were her comrade, her friends, and her confidants. So she could tell. Something in them had changed, something was wrong…off with her three Starlights. She didn't pretend to not know what was going on. She already knew and in a way she was surprised and a little hurt by what she knew had happened on Earth. Princess Kaykuu started at the satellite that orbited her planet. Unlike the Earth's moon it was gold and showered the planet in a mellow yellow light. She had changed them. The Earth Senshi had all changed them. They all had touched a part of her warriors that she had not been prepared for. And now her own heart was in turmoil. She was unsure of what to do. They were broken and unsure of how to heal. And in a way she knew that they could not heal here. Her red eyes slightly filled with tears knowing that she was going to have to let them go. Let them go back to the Earth and find out for themselves what they wanted, though she already knew. There was nothing that she could really do. Her red hair cascaded down her around her shoulders hiding her face from view as her tears ran uncheck down her pale cheeks. She had many warriors take their place, but still it had been the four of them for so long she was unsure of how to proceed. So she simply decided on the truth, and called for her Senshi.

00-00-00-00

She stood alone, always alone, at the gates of time. Sailor Pluto didn't know how long she stood there; time never really seemed to pass here at the gates of time. She was unsure of when it was outside of the gates but she knew that something was going on. The Queen and Chibiusa-chan had just visited and while she would never deny their company sometimes she felt even lonelier when they left. She looked at the heavy iron door behind her and for once wished that she could go down and spend a day with her friends when she wasn't required in battle but she knew that that was something that she should not long for. So she stood and waited.

Then paused, she felt another presence one that she had not felt before. She turned towards the sifting fog and jumped when a voice accused, "Who are you?"

She turned quickly taking in the appearance of a young boy, with dark black locks and bright blue eyes. Something about him looked vaguely familiar. He had dark tan skin the proved that he liked play in the sun. For a moment she stared at the child trying to place the bright blue eyes and midnight hair.

"I could ask you the same thing?" She stated to the boy.

"My name is Keitaro, and I'm a Prince." The boy stated puffing out his chest. It was then that the boy ran a hand through his dark locks showing a bright golden moon shining proud on his forehead.

"But the Queen has no sons," She stated confidently.

"Yes she does, she has me and my twin brother, and of course my sister. Do you know my mommy?" He asked, "You are very pretty just like she is, but she always wears white. Sometimes I'm scared to hug her cause I don't want to get her dirty, but then she laughs and just scoops me up and hugs me tight."

"Yes, I know her, and that sounds just like her." She said with a smile, still unsure of this boy and his origins.

"I hear Mommy calling…" He said and looked at her, she heard the voice as well and it was without a doubt Usagi. "Can I come and see you again?" He asked.

"Of course, I am here to serve the royal family and that is you." She said her ruby eyes not showing any of her confusion.

"Can I bring my brother and sister?" He asked jumping slightly.

"Of course." She said this time smiling at the glee this boy had in his heart. She could almost tell without a doubt that this was Usagi's child. She watched him fade away unsure of how he had gotten here and she was confused. Wondered what had change she left to investigate.

00-00-00-00

Usagi stared up at the dark sky. Her blue eyes watched as the thousands of stars twinkled in the sky. For a split second she caught a glimpse of shooting star and a small sad smile graced her lips. It had been over a year since the Starlights had let and while the world missed their music, she missed their friendship. Every one missed them, but many just couldn't tell. She never realized that she and the others had grown so close to them. Ami's grades had slipped barley but now she had no one to compete with. Taiki had been her adversary and her match. They had fit together perfectly. Minako had closed herself off to her dream of being an idol but she started to become a good leader and she could still cheer any of them up when she they were sad. But Usagi made her sing and often. In a way Minako's voice had become sad and she knew that if her friend would pursue her dreams she would be famous. Rei was normal as was Mako-chan, but they were not as nearly connected to the lights as the others. But she knew that Rei and Mako-chan felt their pain and their heartache. She had no idea that she and the others had felt this bond with the lights like she had with Seiya and in a way she knew that they would be fine. After a year she could still feel her heart tremble.

Then there was Mamo-chan, the love of her life in America for the next four years. College and internships were all that is life seemed to revolve around and in a way she understood. But still the lack of communication hurt. She called and wrote and tried to be understanding, but nothing really got her a response. This is when she missed Seiya the most. She curled into a ball and slowly cried herself to sleep.

00-00-00-00

"My children, come to me." A booming male voice demanded, calling forth all his children.

"Yes Father," Four voices responded without question

"We have over taken 2 galaxies, the last hold out is that blue orb below us. Who wants to take this planet?"

"Father may I please, I promise I will do my best." A young female voice volunteered for the mission

"Oh my youngest has come forward. Ekfuku, do you think that you can actually succeed?" He asked laughing

"Yes, Father."

"You have three chances." A young girl dressed in a dark purple gown stepped forward. She raised her purple haired head and looked at her Father with pure black eyes.

"Mission accepted." With that she turned and left, the trail of her gown in her wake.

00-00-00-00

Healer, Maker and Fighter all ran toward the meeting room, their heeled boots creating clanging sounds down the hall. People roaming the halls moved in the approach somewhat used to the scene of the three Senshi doing their princess bidding. . Their Princess had called for them, for what reason they were unsure but she never summoned them for something that was unimportant. They burst through the door and the princess calmly turned toward them. She smiled at them and raised a graceful hand to the three chairs at the table for them

"Be seated," they each took a chair around the table, "My Starlights, we have fought many battles together, we have been together for years, but something has changed since we have left Earth. Don't look at me like that." She ordered when they stared at her in horror. "You all know exactly what I'm talking about. You each carry new people in your hearts. I can feel you pain, this used to be your home, but when you left here you found a new one with other people. I can tell you no longer think of this place as home." For a moment she paused, noticing that they were all staring at each other, confused and worried, but happy, for a moment she wanted to cry, "After the battle with Galaxia many Senshi that no longer had planets came to live here with us. I now have team of twelve Senshi other than you. I want you to go to Earth, where you will be happy."

"What are you saying Princess?" Healer asked the question they all felt

"You are relieved of all duties to me. You have all sacrificed enough, now it is time for you to be happy, and that can't happen here. You don't have to stay, go to your loves." With that she turned and left.

00-00-00-00

"She knew," Maker announced, "She knew that our hearts were no longer here with us." She pushed back the bangs that were dangling over her forehead. Her hands were shaking she noticed.

"But how can we leave?" Healer asked tears evident in her voice. "She is our Princess." Her heart was torn, not even sure if her feelings were returned by the ones she left on Earth.

"No longer, she wants us to find happiness. So we should. When we were on Earth I became Seiya. I like him better that Fighter. If I go to Earth I can be Seiya again, and that's what will make me happy." Tears were evident in the bright blue eyes.

"I would like to be Yaten again, I must say, I liked myself," he informed the group, but tears were in her eyes when she looked at them with a cocky grin

"I would like to be Taiki again. So what do you say guys, should we go?"

"Yes," They all answered together.

Their Princess saw them off as the headed toward Earth. "Be happy my shooting stars," she whispers as she blew them a kiss, sending all her love in a warm wave that pushed them faster toward their destination

Then she heard them," We will!"

She smiled and let them go.

00-00-00-00

Pluto knew that she must go and talk to Usagi and Mamoru. She needs to inform someone of this change. She grabbed her time key. "Gates of time. Open for your loyal servant may pass trough to do her duty." She said the words that she had said more times that she thought she ever would. The gates slowly started to open.

"Go through My Love, so that we can be together." Pluto turned her green hair whipping around and for a moment obstructing her vision. Quickly she pulled it out of her eyes and looked around but there was no one there. But she had known that voice, but she couldn't place it, but it wasn't threatening so she let it go and walked through the opening gate.

00-00-00-00

Ekfuku walked slowly down the hall. She heard footsteps behind her and looked to see who it was. "Brother. What could you possibly want?"

"Easy, I want your job. You will lose, I'll make sure of it." Ekfuku looked at her brother. He had black eyes just like all of them did, but he had white hair in sharp contrast to his eyes and skin. He looked the most evil out of all four of them.

"You know Ericonder you have no idea how much power I really have. I may do better that you think." She smiled when he looked at her slightly shocked as she stood up to him as she rarely did. Then she disappeared as she teleported to the planet below.

."Andriod, come forward." Out of her shadow came an almost looking creature. It was the same height of its master and shared her eye color but the color of its skin was blue and the hair that flowed freely down its back was green.

"Yes, master." It droned in a flat voice.

"Cover this dot of a planet with dark energy, report back when you're done." With that she left to go back to her ship. The creature slowly started to leak dark energy, soon covering the forest that they had landed and it was growing rapidly.

00-00-00-00

"Pluto, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked surprised to find the Senshi of time standing in the middle of her very dirty room.

"My princess, this place is a mess." Usagi blushed severely, noting the statuesque figure standing in the middle of her room. She looked around taking in what the Senshi of Pluto was most likely seeing. Clothes thrown about, shoes misplaced and scattered, jewelry misplaced except for her locket. Her bed was messy her pajamas lay thrown on top.

"I know." She said slightly ashamed of the mess, but in a way it also showed her personality, she was sporadic, happy, and fun.

"I need you to call a Senshi meeting." Pluto requested.

"Sure." Usagi answered trusting the elder scout without question.

In ten minutes they all met at Rei's temple.

Minako stepped forward, "Pluto, what is this about."

"All of you, I have some news from the future. The battle with Galaxies was not planned into the future that you saw. The future has changed slightly. I'm not sure how yet but something has changed. I know that currently there is nothing that has changed here, in this time. But beware. Something is going to change . In a way this means that you are all no longer chained to the destiny that you saw when you went to fight in the future. From what I have seen you need not worry about Chibiusa-chan." She said noting Usagi's worry about her future daughter, "It seems that she will always be born, but something has changed, but I can't tell you what. But Princess follow your heart. I must also tell Mamoru of the change." She told them and then bowed quickly to her princess before she disappeared.

Usagi was in shock. "Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Minako ran to her, placing a supporting arm around her.

"No, I don't have to be with Mamo-chan. I don't understand." She said surprised that that had been her first thought.

"It's okay Usagi-chan. We are all here for you." Ami told her looking to the others not believing what Usagi had said.

"Cheer up Usagi-chan," Rei told her.

"To bad the Three Lights aren't here, Seiya could have cheered her up fast." Minako stated on a laugh trying to cheer up her friend

Usagi just blushed but something came over her heart, now that she didn't have to be with Mamo-chan, what would her heart do if she saw Seiya. She missed him so much. Minako thoughts echoed her princesses, she missed Yaten, and it wasn't that she loved him but she just missed that stupid cocky grin and that I-Know-It-All attitude. All of them once again looked at each other and wondered for a moment if this was good news or bad.

00-00-00-00

The three Starlights rushed toward Earth, each with a different person on their mind. They all smiled as they rushed towards their new home. In a way they were all scared but they knew that they were always welcome here. And that thought alone lifted their hearts.

00-00-00-00

"Funny, Earth hasn't changed at all" Yaten informed every one of the obvious.

"Well, how much could it have changed?" Seiya asked his arrogant brother.

"Well, it could have been destroyed." Yaten snapped back

"Boys, behave." The voice of reason broke through the tension

"Yes, Mom." Yaten and Seiya both taunted. Taiki just shook his head and started to walk away.

"Wait, Taiki, where are you going." The other two questioned

"Well we need a place to stay don't we?" Seiya and Yaten both for a moment dropped their heads amazed at the level head of their brother.

"I guess I never thought of that." Yaten directed the comment toward Seiya.

"Of course, that's why I'm here." Taiki retorted as he faded into the distance.

00-00-00-00

"You guys, what if Mamo-chan finds out that now that he doesn't HAVE to be with me he doesn't WANT to be with me?" Usagi asked to no one in particular.

"Then he doesn't really love you." Minako answered her. "Trust me Usagi-chan, if it is true love it can survive anything."

"Minako-chan is right, trust in your love, and everything will be okay." Rei comforted her as well trying still to cheer up her friend, but some held the same question. Mamoru had been gone for almost a year, and he barely wrote and never called.

"You guys are right. I have nothing to worry about." She said softly

"Hey, do you guys feel that." Makoto asked

"I feel an evil presence." Rei informed everyone.

"Time to go." Minako stated cheerfully.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

In a matter of seconds five normal girls were replaced with five powerful warriors who had seen more evil, death, and destruction than a person could imagine.

00-00-00-00

They all ran to where the evil lead them only to find one lone figure there. One very ugly thing that looked may be human but defiantly wasn't. Not only did it feel evil but there was as dark cloud of negative energy.

"Mercury, what does your computer say." Venus asked

"This is a new evil we have never seen this before. Venus, its weak spot is its forehead. We have to aim there." After saying that each of the Senshi aimed an attack in that direction before turning to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, now it's your turn."

"Right! SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The monster turned to dust letting out a loud scream that attracted the attention of three newcomers.

For a moment they all looked at each other, unsure.

"That was really easy…" Rei started, the others nodded and looked to where the creature had stood.

00-00-00-00

Ekfuku watched everything that went on. 'How can this be,' she thought to herself. Her black eyes lit with fury and she clenched her hands into fist. For a moment she planed her next move the teleported herself down to the planet.

00-00-00-00

"Good job scouts," Luna said as she walked forward accompanied by a white cat walking slightly behind her.

"Yeah, great job guys, that was some good fighting."

"Yeah, well we can't rely on Mamoru-san or the Starlights anymore, all we have is ourselves." Mako-chan stated expressing everyone's thoughts " Some times..."

"Sorry to interrupt the discussion, but who the hell are you." The scouts looked up to find a girl floating in the sky with long purple hair and a long purple gown that was twisting slightly in the breeze. When the got to the face they saw the darkest black eyes in the palest face they had ever seen. She was beautiful with her long purple hair flowing down her back and her voluptuous body wrapped in the silken gown.

"We are soldiers of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon." Usagi said falling into her familiar lines

"Sailor Venus"

"Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Mercury"

"And Sailor Jupiter." The all chimed in backing her up.

"Oh, I have heard of you, you are the princesses of the long dead Moon Kingdom. You guy won't be that much of a challenge." She looked at them with pure hatred in her eyes. "You have no idea what you guys are up against. Watch out soon you will start to disappear, one by one." She let out a low laugh that faded away soon after she left.

"Who was that?" Makoto asked as they all de-transformed.

"I don't know, but she looked scary. She almost made me think of Mistress 9" Usagi stated rubbing her shoulders when she felt a chill brush over her skin.

"Odango!" All of them turned to the bushes when they heard a familiar voice.

00-00-00-00

"Father, I have failed my first chance, but I still have two more."

"Yes, Ekfuku, you must do better next time or..."

"Yes, Father I know, but I have some news. The Moon Kingdoms Senshi were reborn here on this planet. This means..."

"Ahh, I understand why you came to me, if we get their soul power; we can get back to our own time. Ekfuku, the plans have changed, you must now capture them all. They have become priceless."

"New mission accepted." With that she turned and walked away.

00-00-00-00

Okay so this is the first revision of Letting Go. I wrote this story so long ago that reading it I am amazed by what I have written now. I will continue to revise Letting Go chapter by chapter so enjoy the revisions as they go. The story itself will not change only become a little more detailed. Anyway let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon only wish that I did.

Letting Go

Chapter Two

By Catrina

Authors Notes: I originally posted this story in 2000 and when I started posting my other stories I decided to go back and revise this story. I tried not to change it, I wanted to keep it true to the plot that I created 5 years ago. I don't like this story as much as my others but I like it more now. This story and the review that I got kept me writing. So I didn't change it that much but added some here and there and double checked the spelling. If you don't like this story please check out my other Sailor Moon fics and see if I have gotten any better, and as always review and tell me what you think.

00-00-00-00

"Odango!" Seiya asked in surprise. When they came running to the scene they were not prepared for what they would find. For a moment he gave pause unsure of how to continue. In a way he wanted to prepare. Have something that he could say, that would be sweet, romantic, something… anything other than just 'Odango.'

"Seiya, SEIYA!" Usagi yelled her blue eyes going wide as she ran to give him a hug. Spreading her arms she jumped into his arms. To keep from falling over her grabbed on to her and held her tight. For a moment he was at peace. He leaned his head into her shoulder and breathed in her scent, her essences and he smiled. Yaten stepped forward from the shadows and took in the others with a cocky smirk

"Did you all miss us?" He asked with a wink. With that Minako reached behind her and when she found no support fell to the ground and took a seat her blue eyes staring at him at all three of them in complete awe.

"What? Why?" She mumbled unsure of how to digest the welcome newcomers.

"This is impossible," Ami said out loud," The probability of them coming back is so small. This is not possible... Why? " Ami started listing all the reasons that they couldn't be back when they where right there in front of her eyes. There was nothing but confusion in her gaze as well.

Rei just stood back and just smiled, she had a feeling that they would be back, and she knew that there was something that connect these people to her planet.

"Oh, Seiya, you guys have finally come home." Usagi said with a teary smile as she stayed in Seiya's warm embrace. Seiya for one didn't think anything of it as he held the woman that he loved

'Yeah, Home,' he thought and everything felt right.

00-00-00-00

Ekfuku walked down the halls of her father's ship on a mission, trying to find her annoying elder sister. Her black high heels made her sound like a house running down the metal halls. She hated this place, this world, this time. She just wanted to go home, and now that she found those dumb Silver Moon Princesses they could.

"Denisia, big sister, where are you?" She yelled walking into her sisters' room without permission

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Denisia answered. Ekfufu looked toward her sister. She had a long blue braid and wore a blue jumpsuit and looked more like a boy than the girl that she was. She was short but slender and was holding a small computer in her hands. Just like all the others she had pure black eyes but hers were tinted blue usually when she was sad or angered.

"Of course in the machine room, have you found out how the thing works?"

"Yes, all we need are the princesses, all nine of them."

"Nine? There are only five." She said counting the girls that she had seen in her head.

"No Ekfuku, there are nine trust me. Nine planets, nine princesses. Understand?"

Denisia had a way of making her feel so stupid. "Yes, but I only saw five."

"Trust me, I didn't build this machine, I just figured out." She said again flipping her braid out of her way. "There are nine places, nine symbols, hence nine princesses. We will need all of them. I doubt that it will be easy, but I have faith in you." Denisia said turning a bright smile on her sister. Her eyes shone blue for a moment before returning to their normal black color. "Ekfuku, by the way, watch out, Ericonder is out for blood. He doesn't want you to become Fathers favorite." Denisia warned as her sister headed for the door, her sensible shoes were silent on the metal floor as she walked behind her younger sister.

"Don't worry, Sis, I can take care of myself." Denisia just shook her head and let her sister walk out the door.

Ekfuku continued to walk down the hall, until she heard steps behind her. But there was something that felt off, and she paused for a moment, then mentally shook herself before she continued down the hall. But again she sensed something so she slowed down and looked behind but before she saw a thing the world blacked out around her.

Ericonder stood over his prone sister's body; "I'm taking over this mission, Sis." His eyes glowed maliciously.

He threw her body in a cleaning closet and teleported down to earth.

00-00-00-00

"Odango, you can let go now," And she did, she stepped back but still she held onto his hand as some proof that he was still there. That he was home. Soon the shocked silence turned into rapid discussion as everyone started firing questions at each other and answering and then they erupted into laughter. Then again there was silence.

"Why are you guys here?" Ami asked looking to them surprised to see them all here.

"Well you could say we are on leave." Seiya said looking to the others who nodded.

"We kinda missed Earth, so we thought that we would come and visit." Yaten said on a huff following, backing up Seiya's story. "But if you want us to go…" He trailed off as he turned around. He paused for a moment when a small hand grabbed his wrist. The heat from the contact made him stare at where Minako's hand touched his bare skin.

"No, you should stay. You are always welcome here." She said looking at him, and then at the others. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"This is your home." Usagi stated finally stepping forward letting go of Seiya's hand to take Taiki's and Yaten's hands briefly. "You should stay as long as you can."

"Yes you are always welcome to stay." Rei said, "But it seems that you have brought a new evil with you." She said softly waving her hand slightly.

"Sorry to say, but we came alone." Taiki stated. "This evil didn't follow us. When we left, Kinmoku was in peace."

"Or we would have never left." Seiya said on a solemn note.

"We could never leave our planet when it was in turmoil again." Yaten agreed. Then he sat down on the ground against a tree and the others soon joined him. Catching up on old times could be very enlightening

00-00-00-00

Ericonder watch these teenage girls talk. These weaklings had defeated her. Ekfuku was beyond pathetic. They couldn't be that powerful. He watched them followed them. Soon they left and broke apart, the guys they were with had left and now the girls were breaking up, he decided to follow the blue haired one. They all wore the same uniform, and when he saw the girl go into a school, he knew where he could attack.

"MOM, I'M GONNA BE SOOOOO LATE! "

"I called you three times dear, here's your lunch, run fast or you'll get detention."

Usagi took her mom's advice and ran fast. She joined Minako you was also making a mad dash for the school.

"Hi Usagi," she panted as she continued to run her strong leg carrying her faster.

"Has the bell rung?" Usagi panted falling in stride with her friend.

"No, I think we're gonna make it." They ran through the gates, up the stairs and into their first period class right as the bell rang. They both flashed the victory sign as the class laughed used to the girls' antics. The teacher stood at the front of the class shaking her head at the two girls that held a special place in her heart. She looked to the door noting the new students there and then turned back to the class to make her announcement.

"Class lets welcome back our former students, the Kou brothers, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, fortunately we left your seats open."

Yaten went to sit beside Minako, Taiki with Ami, and Seiya sat behind Usagi. They all pulled out their notebooks to try and learn something.

Problem was Minako was distracted by Yaten who seemed to try to get her in trouble, while Ami was glad to finally have some competition, and Usagi just felt thing were back to normal, and having Seiya here was normal. She never knew how much she had missed him. Missed his presence, his scent.

00-00-00-00

Ericonder decided to make his move. His blond hair tussled in the breeze while his black eyes took in everything. He floated over the gates and headed toward the main building. He blew the doors down with a flick of his wrist. All the doors in the school suddenly locked as if by a will of their own, or someone else's will. He started looking through the windows to see the blue haired girl. Somehow he knew that she was an odd one. That not everyone would have the exotic looks of that blue-haired angel. He continued to peak through windows until her found them. And a truly evil graced his thin lips.

00-00-00-00

"What was that?" Mako-chan asked.

"It sounded like the door locking," one of the students said. The teacher walked to the door only to find that it was locked. When she looked out the window she let out a scream

as her eyes met black ones. He looked absolutely evil. She let out another startled gasp and fell to the floor.

"Cool, the teacher fainted." One of the students said as the teacher fell to the ground.

Then he let out a scream as a man tore the door off its hinges and threw it on the ground. There was complete chaos. All the girls were fainting and an invisible hand picked up the guys and dropped out them window. Minako, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, and the Starlights had managed to stay put.

"Who are you?" Minako asked stepping forward.

"Oh, you must be the leader, I'll take you first." He said taking in the long haired blond with angry blue eyes. "To answer your question, I am Ericonder you met my sister yesterday, be warned, she was weak, not like me." He told them an arrogant shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Let's transform." Mako-chan said.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"

" Oh, there are more of you that I thought. Oh well. Venus? I guess I will start with you."

An invisible force lifted Venus of the floor and took her right to the waiting arms of Ericonder. He held her slight body tight to his and she gasped at the strength of his embrace. He smiled as she struggled relentlessly

"Let me go!" she yelled frantically trying to get away.

"NO!" he stated with a small laugh. She lifted up her hands and put them directly on his face before yelling her attack.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK."

She was thrown back by the force of the blow, only to be caught safely in the arms of Star Healer. She de-transformed and was unconscious. Ericonder had is hand covering his face. Half of his face was bruised and bloody.

"You bitch, you stupid little bitch. Don't worry, I'll be back, and there will be hell to pay for all of you."

With that he faded away.

"Minako, talk to me," she was being cradled safely in the arms of Yaten, who had changed back to normal.

"Let me through. The last time this happened she died. Remember guys it was on the way to Beryl's. "

Ami grabbed Minako's wrist looking for a pulse.

"I found a strong pulse, she should be okay, just wait for her to wake up." She said pushing the hair back from her friends face.

"Minako, come on wake up. You can't leave us now, I just got back." Yaten pleaded with her for a moment completely worried until he grabbed her hand himself and felt the pulse there strong and steady.

Taiki settled his hands on Yaten's shoulders, "Listen to Ami, she is okay we just have to wait for her to wake up." Almost on cue Minako started to stir.

"Minako-chan, you're okay." Usagi announced and started to cry, Seyia came and placed his arms around her.

"You should learn to trust Ami, Odango, I wasn't worried for a minute," he told her wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yaten, guys what happened?" She asked finally opening her blue eyes and taking in the fainted bodies on the floor and the broke windows, and the lack of Ericonder.

"Minako-chan, you blew half the guy's face off" Mako-chan told her extremely proud of the leader of their group.

"He left," Ami explain in a calm voice, "I got some amazing read out though. He is very strong and pure evil. All you had to do was look into his eyes, pure black. He looked evil; every thing that makes evil is shown on him. He looks powerful, and evil for that matter, and the constant smirk that Minako-chan thankfully wiped of his face, but he scared me guys, my computer has never seen anyone this strong."

"Don't worry, we're here and we will help." Taiki tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, how can we leave our best friends in their time of need." Seiya informed them still holding Usagi tight to his side.

"Yeah, since you guy's can't protect yourselves we have to do the job," Yaten informed them his cocky grin coming back but he still held Minako in his arms giving her the extra support she needed.

"We need a plan, these guys are strong." Mako-chan informed everyone.

"I don't know, but he scared me. I've never seen anyone so evil." Minako shivered at the thought of having to face him again.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Yaten told her with a wink, getting over his worry that she would be leaving so soon after his return.

"Oh no, the teacher," Ami yelled remembering everyone else.

They had explained a lot, lied a lot and finally got the teacher to believe that it was all a joke of some type and a misunderstanding. That the costumed man had left, and they had no idea why everyone jumped out the window. Amazingly the class resumed slightly behind schedule.

After school was over they met up with Rei who tried to do a fire reading to see if she could see anything but she just got frustrated. The lights had to leave, they were starting they're singing career again and this time it would be for fun.

'Hey, Rei, do you want to go with me to our school dance next week?" Mako–chan asked.

"Sure, but why."

"Well, Usagi is going with Seiya, Taiki somehow got Ami to go…"

"That's a miracle" Rei snorted an Ami gave her a death glare.

"And Yaten is taking Minako-chan."

"No!" Rei yelled, "I'm soooooo jealous."

"We're just going as friends," Minako told her trying to defend herself. She held her hands up in defense holding her up and backing away.

"Or so she thinks," Usagi whispered.

"Yeah, what about you and Seiya, huh? Just as friend huh? As if." Minako blabbed until Mako-chan shut her up.

"Thanks Rei , I'll pick you up at seven." She told her

"It's a date, well sort of." They all laughed.

00-00-00-00

Yaten was disgusted with himself. He knew better that to show his emotions around people. It just got everyone hurt. He didn't know if his princess would ever call him back so he knew he couldn't get connected to the people here. Just look at the last time that they left, it was pure hell for all of them. They were all haunted in they're dreams and their spare moments were full of thoughts of the earth Senshi.

"Taiki, we can't let the Senshi know that we care." Taiki looked up confused by what his brother had just said.

"What if our Princess calls us back, then when we go back we would be just like Seiya was last time. He almost went insane. If I were to get that connected to Minako-chan, I don't think that I could survive leaving her. I know it would be the same with you and Ami-chan. When we love, we love completely." He said his sad green eyes looking over to look into the deep lavender eyes of his friend.

"Maybe you right for once Yaten. What if our princess does call us back. I couldn't leave her even if I had to. It would be hard to choose between love and duty." Taiki wondered for a moment thinking that he could never make the choice. "But why would she call us back. She said that she was letting us go. Letting us move on, loving with our hearts. She knew that we were already in love with them when we left the first time." He continued to ponder these thoughts. "We are already connected to them. The moment she died for me and faded away I knew that I could live as long as she was alive. But when she faded away, there was no reason for me to live. Only to do as she asked and protect her home and her princess."

"We shouldn't tell them. That way if we do get called back it won't hurt them as much. I want to save her from pain." Yaten said in agreement, letting fear for a moment take control of what he was thinking.

This was the first time that Taiki had ever seen Yaten so serious.

"Lets make sure that we are careful, okay? Just don't tell her you love her." Taiki said more joking then not, but he knew that truthfully once the words were said that they could never be taken back.

"I can. I have since last time. Can you?"

"Good question." Taiki answered with a guarded expression on his face. Thinking what it would like to be forced to go home after already feeling at home here surrounded by friends.

00-00-00-00

"Hey Ami-chan. Are you headed for the Senshi meeting?"

"Yeah, Minako-chan. You are going to be on time today."

"Hey, miracles can happen." The blond stated with a bright smile.

"Not with you very often." Ami returned sharing the grin.

"Hey, have you noticed that Yaten and Taiki are acting strange?" Minako asked her thoughts straying to a new topic.

"You noticed too. It was right after Ericonder attacked in school."

"Are they going to be at the meeting?"

"I think so, but Minako, do you think…

"So you must be Venus."

Both Ami and Minako looked up to see a woman with beautiful blue hair pulled back in a long braid. They looked higher up to see a finely boned cheeks with black eyes tinted blue.

"Yes, I am."

"And you are?"

"Sailor Mercury"

"I come to wish you congratulations. Not many can get a move in on my brother. I'm impressed. You look normal enough but you must have strong powers. By the way my name is Denisia, the middle child in the family. You have already met Ericonder, the oldest, and Ekfuku, the youngest; you will meet my twin brother later." She finished the introduction rather quickly then moved on to the rest of her explanation. "Any way since everyone else has failed Father sent down good old reliable me. Any way, Miss Mercury if you will please lay down your book bag, and Miss Venus will you please take down your hair bow. We do want to make sure your friends know that you are gone." She demanded waving her hand slightly

They did as she told them, soon Ami's book bag and Minako's hair bow lay on the ground. Ericonder suddenly popped up behind them. "Hello, bitch." Ericonder grabbed them both by the neck; both Ami and Minako let out a muffled scream.

"Ericonder, this wasn't part of my plan." Denisia said scolding her bother who then glared at her.

"I know, but it works." He informed his sister and then they all teleported to the ship orbiting in the Earths atmosphere.

00-00-00-00

Haruka looked up from reading a book to see Hotaru looking at her.

"I thought you went to bed?" She questioned smiling

"Our princess needs us, Haruka –papa."

"Let me get Michiru" Haruka went to go get her lover from bed and then brought her back to the TV room. "Hotaru says that our princess needs us."

"I know, the seas have changed, they have become dangerous. We must hurry. If my guess is correct they are likely at the temple."

"Then let's go." On their way there they recognized two girls walking ahead of them. One with long blond hair and one with short blue hair.

"Hey, isn't that Minako-chan, and Ami-chan?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, oh my, is that the new enemy?" Michiru also voiced her question.

"We should help." Haruka said grabbing her transformation pen.

"No, this needs to happen." Hotaru said as she stopped them and they watched Minako and Ami disappear. "Grab their things, we should go to the meeting."

"Should we call Pluto."

"No," Haruka answered, "lets not call her unless necessary." She grabbed Minako's hair bow and Ami's book bag and they headed for Rei temple.

00-00-00-00

"What the hell is taking Minako-chan and Ami-chan so long," Raye yelled over Usagi who was laughing with Seiya over Rei's mangas.

"I don't know, Ami-chan is never late." Taiki said his tone showing that he was worried.

"This is normal for Minako-chan, either." Mako-chan said all of them starting to get worried. Yaten just sat in a corner looking pissed off at the world.

"What are YOU doing back?" All turned at the voice of Haruka, better know as Uranus. All the Starlights looked up shocked to see three of the outer scouts. That's when

Yaten noticed what was in her hand.

"What happened to Minako?" Yaten demanded getting up and grabbing the red bow from Haruka.

"The new enemy took her, and Ami." Haruka looked down at Yaten glaring at the shorter man.

"And you just stood there right?" Yaten demanded pushing the other girl back.

"Not by choice." She yelled back at the silver haired light.

"It was my doing. Do not worry. They will be back, this had to happen, for if it didn't we would surely lose." The Starlights looked down at the pretty child with purple hair and eyes to match.

"How do you know?" Taiki asked softly coming to stand by Yaten.

"She is special." Haruka stepped in front of Hotaru, "leave her alone."

"It is okay Haruka-papa. He loves Venus, protector of love. He is just worried. This one." Hotaru walked to Taiki; "he loves Mercury, protector of wisdom.

Haruka-papa, I understand and so should you. You love Michiru-mama." Haruka blushed at that as Michiru came behind her love and hugged her waist. Also Yaten and Taiki

blushed surprised at what the little girl said.

"Shall we check my mirror?"

"Please do, my love." What they saw in the mirror scared them all.

00-00-00-00

Ami woke up slowly trying to figure out where she was. Beside her Minako lay on the floor still unconscious. Ami was tied down to a metal slab that had her sign on it. She could move but not very far. For a moment she struggled testing the strength of her bonds but relented when they didn't move. She looked around slightly but saw noting special.

"Ah, so you are awake. I must apologize for my brother, he doesn't like your friend much." Denisia said coming from the shadows to check Ami's pulse and brush her hair back from her face.

"Why are we here?" She asked softly trying to get her voice back. She smiled slightly when Denisia grabbed water and lifted Ami's head to let her drink some water.

"We need you to help us get back to our own time." She explained softly. They both turned to look over to Minako as she started to stir.

"We would help you willingly, you don't have to use force." Ami said softly as Minako looked toward the girl and nodded but the other girl only looked down as if to study the floor.

"I do what my father tells me to do." The doors flew open as Ericonder marched in.

"So they are awake." He walked to Minako and slammed his fist down right into her stomach.

"What are you doing leave her alone." Denisia yelled at her brother pushing him out of the way.

"Look at what she did to me." He accused pointing to his still scarred and bruised face.

"Do you want to go home, then leave her alone. By the way where is our youngest sister?"

"I wouldn't have a clue." He said flippantly over his shoulder.

"Yeah, right," Denisia said sarcastically, about that time a very angry Ekfuku walked in the door. Her hair was mussed and her dress was in tatters.

"How dare you, this was my mission." Ekfuku told him her black eyes very angry. As Ekfuku and Ericonder continued to fight, Denisia looked to Minako and Ami.

"You would help?" She asked quietly obviously used to her siblings' bickering.

"Yes," Minako told her with a nod of her head, with no doubt in her mind that she would be more than willing to help. From what she could tell this one was kind.

"If I let you go, you won't hurt me?" She asked again unsure, but not wanting to cause anyone harm. For some reason, even with being the pacifist in the family she was the only one who could ever accomplish anything.

"No, trust us." Ami told her. Ami and Minako both noticed that her eyes were now more blue than black.

"Why?"

"We help anyone who needs it." Ami and Minako both felt the straps loosen. "Its what we do."

"Will you protect me from Ericonder while I get us down to Earth."

"We will protect you with our lives." Minako told her with a promise in her voice. This was when the straps disappeared. Ericonder looked to see that the captives were free.

"What are you doing!" He yelled at his sister. He moved forward to strike at her, but Minako stood in her way as Ami wrapped a protective arm around the other girl who now looked at her with blue eyes.

"Leave her alone." Ericonder looked at the blond who had ordered him to stop.

"How about you get back at me, huh? VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" With that Minako turned into Sailor Venus with a flash of light, the only thing missing was the hair bow. "Now, you deal with me." She told him in a way knowing that this was what he wanted.

"My pleasure." Ericonder looked at her and charged, but Venus held her own and the fight started both dodging each others attacks neither one landing a blow.

"Denisia, why did you let them go." Ekfuku asked.

"They said that they would help us without force."

"Get out of the way" Venus yelled but wasn't in time. A stray shot of Ericonder's was about to hit Ekfuku until Ami pushed out of the way and took the shot herself.

Her scream of pain was short and but loud.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Ekfuku couldn't help but ask.

"We protect love and justice, but we also protect the innocent. You we not the target so you didn't deserve to get hit… you're too young to die."

"So are you." Ami looked up into a pair of shocked purple eyes.

"Let us take you home too."

"Can I?" an almost childish joy came across Ekfuku's face some unfamiliar emotion bubbling with in the small girl.

"Of course, all is forgiven." Then Ami fell unconscious.

"Will she be okay, Denisia?" She asked looking to her older sister.

"Yes, she is just unconscious." Denisia confirmed

Meanwhile, the fight between Venus and Ericonder continued.

"You hurt Ami, How dare you. She wasn't part of our fight. You bastard"

By this time Venus was bruised and bleeding and she thought that she might have twisted her ankle, but her enemy didn't look any better. "VENSE, LOVE ME CHAIN" that surprised Ericonder who now found himself bound tightly by a chain of hearts.

"How dare you hurt the innocent. How dare you threaten earth, and even more how do you dare threaten your sisters." With this being said the two sisters looked up.

"Venus, I can teleport us down now."

"Let's go." Ericonder remained chained until Sailor Venus faded from his sight.

Once on earth Venus collapsed, "Are you guys okay." They both nodded then

Venus changed to Minako and joined Ami in an unconscious state.

00-00-00-00

All of the scouts watched the scene on Neptune's mirror, Minako had just transformed

to Sailor Venus, and then the mirror went dead, so to speak.

"Michiru, what happened?" Usagi yelled at her worried about the safety of her two friends.

"I can only hold an image so long, Usagi-chan."

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared for them." She said apologizing for her angered shout.

"We all are," Seiya told her, receiving a death glare from Haruka, her eyes shooting daggers at the young idol. Seiya just glared back.

They sat around Rei's temple, most were silent, nothing to say, everyone was worried about their friends. Both Taiki and Yaten were extremely worried. Out of the blue

Hotaru stood up and smiled.

"Haruka-papa they are back," she said as she ran out the door.

"What did I say, she is special." She smiled and followed her daughter.

00-00-00-00

Another chapter revised… Onto the next.

Thanks for reading.

Cat


	3. Chapter 3

Letting Go

Chapter five

By Catrina

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY

00-00-00-00

Ekfuku looked at the unconscious girl that saved her life "Why did they help us?" She held her head cradled in her lap brushed the soft hair away from the girl as she lay quietly.

"I'm not sure myself." Her older sister answered, looking to her younger sister and smiling gently.

"We betrayed father, there will be hell to pay." Ekfuku said sounding older than her young years. Her eyes now a bright purple looked around trying to find something familiar around her.

"We may die, but now I know what it is to experience kindness." Denisia looked at her younger sister; her eyes held no trace of malice and the shown bright blue all darkness gone from her gaze. "Did we make the right choice?" She voiced her question to no one in particular.

"I think we did." Her sister said softly, "There were kind to us and they protected us. I hope some one comes soon, I don't know what to do for them."

"Let us just stay by them and be there for them, like they were there for us." Denisia said smiling at the young blond who was starting to stir.

00-00-00-00

All the scouts followed Hotaru when she ran to the park once there she looked to the others, "See I told you that they would be back." Hotaru looked very proud of herself pointing to the four sitting in the park.

"You were right, just like normal, darling," the Starlights looked toward Haruka surprised at what came from her mouth.

"She is a very good father," Michiru said with a smile and a small blush looking to see that they all seemed to be okay.

"What did you do to them?" Usagi yelled the question to the sisters taking in the scene instantly worried about her friends.

"Nothing." The youngest one stood to protect the others behind her not even sure if she had any powers anymore.

"Then why are you standing and they're not?" Haruka asked the question noting that the two Senshi were on the ground.

"They saved us." All the girls and three guys looked to the small girl," they saved us from our brother and they helped us to escape. This one fought my brother; no one has ever done that well against him." The looked at Minako and noticed that she had blood and bruises but looked okay. Haruka looked at Minako and notices her ankle was slightly twisted.

She tuned her over gently the face only had some blood and a huge bruise. "This one," Ekfuku continued, "stepped in front of a blast that was about to hit me. They saved us and we are forever in their debt." She said with a genuine smile

"We need to get them home." Rei stated

"Should we take them to a hospital?" Seiya countered.

"No, how would we explain it with out talking to the police and they should wake up with familiar people." Michiru explained. "Besides the injuries aren't life threatening.

"Kitten, we need to take Hotaru home to get her to bed, we will come tomorrow to talk about the new enemy and come up with a battle plan. Call me when they wake up. I would like to know that they are doing all right." Haruka told her.

"That's fine Haruka-san, we will see you tomorrow then." With that the three outers turned and left walking slowly away talking amongst themselves

"Now, let's take them back to the temple, Usagi call Minako's parents and say that she is staying with Ami, Ami's mom is gone so we don't have to worry about that, but how do we get them to the temple?" Mako-chan talked through her thoughts.

"Easy," Taiki stated before reaching down and picking up Ami. He noticed that they small girl with purple hair walked over to him and looked over his arm to check on Ami. "She will be fine." He told her gently.

"She has a very strong and giving heart." Ekfuku said softly. "I have never had anyone look out for me before…except Denisia."

"Ami is very special." Taiki agreed beside him he noted that Yaten and leaned down and was cradling Minako close to his chest. Denisia stayed near the two.

"Her name is Ami… I never knew her name." She said softly.

"Would you like to come with us?" Taiki asked.

"You are very kind." She said a telling blush raced across her cheeks she walked beside him as they walked toward the temple.

Taiki walked caught up in his thoughts most of the wrapped around the young girl in his arms. He felt Ami stir in his arms. "So you are finally awake." He said softly watching her eyes flutter until her bright blue orbs met his violet eyes.

Ami looked up shocked to be in Taiki's arms, she felt a small blush creep up her cheeks as she lifted her hand that were starting to tingle but was unsure of what to do with them. After debating she brought them up to lay around his neck.

"Sorry. I feel so weak." She told him, as she felt extremely dizzy for a moment she felt like she was falling so she held on to him tighter.

"Don't worry, go back to sleep. I'll take care of you." Upon hearing those words she had no problems drifting into a state of healing sleep.

Minako slowly started to wake; she felt like she was about to throw up, but remembering the look on Ericonder's face when she got the upper hand brought a smile to her lips. She had yet to open her eyes but everything around her seemed secure. For a moment she opened her eyes and she looked at Yaten who seemed to be carrying her. She looked to him and smiled the grimaced as she realized she must have a bruise on her face. She let out a small groan grabbing Yaten's attention. He looked down and smirked at her.

"Hope he looks worse." He said softly.

"He does." She muttered lightly… "Or he better."

"Are you all right?" He asked noting that her blue eyes seemed to go unfocused for a moment so he stopped.

"Dizzy…" She muttered and like Ami had she lifted her hands and placed the around his neck laying her head on his shoulder.

"Fine use me as a pillow…" He said sarcastically. But he noticed that she took him to heart as she fell asleep. "You'll be just fine." He said softly and then met the eyes of Denisia who walked beside him.

00-00-00-00

The next time they woke it was to find themselves in Rei's temple. Taiki was sleeping near Ami while Yaten was extremely close to Minako; to be exact his face was the first thing she saw when she woke up. Seiya slept with his arms around Usagi, who would throw a fit when she found out. Rei was probably sleeping in her room and Mako-chan was sleeping near the door. The two sisters were sleeping in the corner next to each other. Minako stared at Yaten's face. Why did he act like he hated her, then take the time to carry her when Seiya or Mako-chan could have done it. The Senshi of love and beauty fell back asleep thinking of a silver haired idol. Ami woke from her healing sleep and looked at Taiki also confused at his actions, for once the girl who knew everything, was clueless. For a while she stared at his sleeping visage before again joining them all in slumber

Soon the sun was rising painting the sky a bright vivid red slowly turning pink then to blue. The suns light shone into the temple slowly they all started to wake. Last night Rei had called the outers letting them know that Minako and Ami had woken up on the way back but had gone back to rest.

"Are you worried?" Taiki asked meeting his brother's gaze.

"Yeah a little, she woke for a bit yesterday, but otherwise she is out like a light."

"Same here, she said that she was really weak and she was having trouble focusing on me." He said on a tangent. Then they both turned toward Usagi.

"Aghh," Usagi was slowly coming awake, but only to find herself cuddled safely in Seiya's arms, "Seiya, what do you think you are doing?" She yelled at him pushing him away from her.

"Sleeping, isn't that what most people do at this time?" He told her. She looked down at him, he looked adorable, and of course she couldn't tell him that her thoughts drifted to her lover overseas and guilt stole over her heart.

"I'm taken." She whispered softly

"I was keeping warm." Seiya looked at her. His eyes were very tired and she realized that he had been up late last night helping his brothers take care of Minako and Ami. The rest had stuff to do today, but the lights had nothing planned so they stayed up late to watch over the two girls. Usagi looked down at him gently.

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep okay," she told him with a small smile, forgiving him for getting to close to her "I have to go to a family reunion, lots of food. I'll come back later okay." He just nodded, he could have sworn that he felt a small kiss brush his cheek before he drifted to sleep.

Usagi looked over to Yaten and Taiki. "Have you guys been up all night?"

"No, we got some sleep." Taiki answered her with a yawn.

"We couldn't have slept anyway." Yaten informed her.

"Don't worry. They are both fighters. They have made it through Beryl, the Dark Moon, Pharaoh 90, the Dead Moon Circus, Galaxia, plus normal teenage life. They can make it through a small attack. They have died many times; they can take a knock on the head." She smiled and bopped out the door to head for her house and then the family reunion, she made sure not to tell them that she was so worried she probably wouldn't even eat anything.

00-00-00-00

Ami started to stir. She opened her eyes slowly only to be assaulted by a blinding light.

"Where am I?" She muttered then her memory started to come back to her.

"You are at Rei's temple. Ami, are you okay?" Ami looked into the concerned purple eyes of Taiki and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine how about Minako-chan?"

"She still hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh, I'm not worried, our leader can't leave us"

"Leader?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Long story from about a century ago." Ami told him, glad that she could confuse even him.

"Oh?" Taiki looked at her and smiled, she was back to normal.

"Where are Ekfuku and Denisia?"

"We are here." They answered, their voices coming from the corner of the temple.

"I don't know how to thank you." Ekfuku stepped forward with tears in her eyes.

"Just let Sailor Moon heal you completely and stay here until we can send you home.

You can stay with us." Ami smiled over to her; "It will be fun."

They both smiled. "We would love to." Denisia answered for both of them.

"Why doesn't she wake up?" Denisia asked

"She had a hard fight, you saw it. She is just exhausted and she would love any excuse to sleep all day." Ami said on a laugh and the others joined in

"Don't worry about little old me. I'm starting to feel alive again. Did anyone get the license plate of that plane?" Minako whispered opening her eyes after waking moments before.

"Bus, Minako-chan, you mean bus," Ami told her, while she smiled at her friend

"Yeah, what ever."

"Took you long enough to wake up. I didn't get my beauty sleep last night, and it is all you fault." Yaten accused at her.

"Oh, Yaten just cry about it." She said softly but her few moments of being awake in the night told her that he had been close to her most of the night.

"Hmmp, you're the one who really needs it though. You look awful" He was so glad that she was back to normal. He couldn't help being mean to her it was habit. She did look really cute though. Her hair was down and tangled around her shoulders and down her back and her blue eyes held a feisty spark to them. She raised a hand to her mussed hair and glared at him. He could honestly fall for her of that he had no doubt, but he wasn't sure if he already had.

Ami sat against the wall noticing that one of them was missing. She knew that Rei was already working the temple grounds but she was unsure of where Usagi had gone. She voiced her question which caused Seiya to stir.

"She went to reunion…or something like that…mentioned lots of food." He muttered before turning his back to them and the sun and fell back to sleep. Taiki smiled at his brother and knew that he would sleep the rest of the morning away but he knew that as soon as Usagi came back they would call the outers and from there come up with a plan to deal with the enemies remain. But he also knew that they had a huge advantage in the form of two sisters still sleeping in the corner.

00-00-00-00

Mamoru walked into his dorm and sat down on his bed. He laid his head in his hands and sighed. It had been a long night at the hospital and he was working his rounds in the ER. He was tired and he knew that he needed to study, but there was something tugging at his mind, it was then that he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Hello, Mamoru-san."

"Pluto, why are you here?" he asked in shock taking in her ruby eyes and her long green hair. He had always thought that her beauty surpassed Usako's. She also had a kind heart, but it was the sadness in her eyes that always tugged at him. For some reason he always wanted to see her smile make the darkness that lingered there go away. But he had seen his future and knew what was in store for him. He had no questions he knew his duty. In a way it was odd knowing that you would be king of the world. He never would have thought that when he was young but now he knew more than anything that he was something special. As were the people in his life, present company included.

"I have something to tell you. The future has changed. I no longer see you being the King." She told him, her head hanging. It seemed that she thought that she was breaking his heart, but in a way she wasn't. She was simply lightening the load that had sat on his shoulders for so long. With that Mamoru looked shocked. "Remember, the future is not set in stone. If you love Usagi and stay with her you will still become the king, but now you have the freedom not to worry about your future. You may be king or you may not, now you have a choice. You have many futures to chose from, but with all you have a bright future. I have already told Usagi and I will now head home." She told him referring to the gates of time.

"Yes, should I call Usagi?' Pluto was surprised by that question. Her red eyes grew large as she looked at the man she loved she had worshipped from afar. She had always had deeper feelings for her king then she knew that she should have.

"You should talk to her, but you should know if you want to be with her forever or if you want to um, em, explore new horizons. I must go to the gates." She started to fade but Mamoru grabbed her hand. She looked down to where they were touching her eyes as large as saucers.

"Thank you, Pluto." She smiled and faded away. Now came the question, why did he feel like a large weight had been lifted off of his shoulders?

00-00-00-00

Usagi ran to the temple as fast as she could. Rei had called her to tell her that Minako and Ami were awake. She flew up the steps and trough the doors ad caught Minako and Ami in a big hug and started to cry,

" Minako-chan, Ami-chan, I'm so glad that you guys are okay. I'm was soooo worried."

"It's okay Usagi-chan, but we need to breathe." Minako and Ami both smiled at their friend as she let them go and blushed.

"Where is Seiya?" she asked.

"He isn't felling very well," Rei told her, "he is in the guest room sleeping."

"Ohh, I should go see him." With that she bounced down the hall and into the guestroom. "SEIYA," everyone heard her yell.

"Oh, he isn't going to like that." Yaten said with a smirk on his face.

" ODANGO, I DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON." Then everyone saw Usagi run out of the door her face completely red.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Usagi whined.

"You got to him too fast," Yaten said his smirk widening at the comical show that was unfolding in front of his very eyes.

"We didn't have time to tell you." Minako told her not managing to hold in her laughter.

"You guys are so mean." She whined.

"Stop whining." Rei yelled. This caused Usagi to stick her tongue out and then so did Rei's; the others just hung their heads and laughed.

00-00-00-00

"Father, you called for me." A young man that looked identical to Denisia walked in.

He had blue short hair and pure black eyes. His complexion was pale but he was tall and muscular.

"Yes, Davicor your sisters have turned traitor. You will now take over the mission."

"What is wrong with Ericonder?" He asked his voice showed that he was not used to being put in a position like he was being forced into now.

"He will be your partner, but you are in charge. You have ten times the intelligence he has. Have you found anything about the sailor Senshi?"

"Yes, there are nine plus they seem to have visitors. Three of the Senshi are not natural in the area. But each Senshi has a princess it will just take me some time to find theirs. Once I do, I will send them messages that will make them think that they must go home, that will eliminate three of the enemies. That will leave these Senshi at least a little more vulnerable, and then we can freeze the earth. It will take me a week to find their princess. If I had Denisia it would only take a day." He said as a side note.

"Face it she is lost to us now. Do your mission, and remember to stress to Ericonder that they NEED to be alive. I believe that he has a blood lust towards at least one of the witches"

"Yes, father. Should I try to get my sisters back?"

"No, kill them." Davicor hid his shock from his father taken back by the words that came out of his mouth.

"Mission accepted." He turned around to leave his blue eyes shining 'I will get my sisters back. Family comes first, at least that is what mother said' he left trying to think of a plan to get rid of the Starlights and get his sisters back.

00-00-00-00

Usagi sat on her dresser getting ready for Seiya to come and get her. They phone started to ring, but she ignored. She had two letters sitting on her desk. In four months that was all she got from her beloved Mamo-chan.

"Usagi, the phone is for you." Her mom yelled up to her. She picked up the extension in her room.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Usako." His voice seemed dark and tired and she seemed a little uneasy.

"Mamo-chan. How are you?" She smiled at hearing his voice.

"I need to talk to you. It is important. Are you busy?" He asked hoping that she wasn't.

"No, never for you." She told him on a whisper. In a way this was what she had been waiting for. She knew that he had talked to Pluto and recently. Now was when she found out the true extent of his love for her.

"Usako, Pluto came to talk to me. I think we need to talk. I have a small problem," It had taken a week for him to get up his courage. "When she told me about the future, I was relieved and I couldn't figure out why. So for the last week I was thinking. I'm not sure that I really love you. I really don't miss you, and that isn't a good sign. Also, I am often think of someone who I like here. I think that I got my past mixed with my future. I don't want to say this but I really don't think that I love you. Please forgive me." After saying this he hung up, he knew that she was crying and that she was hurt and he knew that she thought that she truly loved him, but she would learn soon that maybe she didn't.

Usagi cried and cried, she didn't know what she was going to do. She was a wreck and Seiya would be here any minute. She heard the doorbell chime. 'So speak of the devil.' Her mom showed Seiya to her room and he peeked in the door.

"Odango?" he cried in shock, "Are you okay?"

"No," she yelled, and then rushed into his arms and he held her while she cried. He got her out of the house by the balcony and took her to the park and she just continued to cry and he just held her stroking her hair and murmuring meaningless words in her hair letting her knew that she would be okay and that everything would be just fine.

00-00-00-00

Ami couldn't believe that she got talked into going to the dance. She just couldn't turn Taiki down when he looked at her with those beautiful eyes. She melted that was the easiest way to say it. She was in love and she knew it, but she could still deny it. Besides he would have to go back, just like last time, but this time Taiki would leave with her heart, and she would cry, and she knew it would happen. She had no choice. She wore a blue gown that went down to her ankles. Minako had talked her into buying it. The cleavage was a little low but when she put on her pendant with the mercury sign on it she felt better. The dress flowed around her, making it look like she floated not walked. Minako had come over earlier and done her make-up and she could hardly feel it. There was so little yet it aged her face and she looked more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. She couldn't wait to see Taiki. He stood outside the door with flowers. He was wearing a suit that brought out all his good features. He knocked on the door and waited for Ami. When she opened the door, his jaw dropped slightly a small feat for him. She looked stunning. When she saw his face she smiled. "You look good yourself.'

"Thank you, Ami but you look stunning." He started loving her mind, then her personality; he had never bothered to look at her beauty. He had listened to the words, but never looked at the lips that had spoken them. If he had he wouldn't have been so shocked.

"Thank you. Are those for me?" She pointed toward the flowers and he nodded. She had never seen him like this.

"Thanks," she said as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, we should go." She put the blue roses in water, and then took them to her room. When she returned she took his arm as he walked toward the car. God, he loved her, if only he could tell her.

00-00-00-00

Minako was getting ready, but she was scared. Her long hair was done in a braid twist with tendrils hanging down. Her dress was orange with yellow silk netting over it. It went down just below her knees and flowed around her when she walked. She wore high heels that made her legs look longer and more graceful. Yaten was taking her. For the last week he had been a jerk for the whole time. She couldn't figure him out. He was a jerk than nice and she never knew what to think. She knew that she was falling for him, but why. He hated her. She didn't even know why he asked her to go to the dance with him. He just frustrated her. She was pacing by the door waiting for him. He was five minutes late. But he was on her mind. There were times that she would just catch him looking at her and his eyes would be sad and full of an emotion that she couldn't explain. When she had died for him she had looked into those green eyes entrusting him with the future of her planet and the life of her princess, but she had also in a way told him she loved him. That even if he didn't feel it she felt a connection to him and she couldn't break it. Didn't want to, even a year apart she still felt that there was something unrequited between the two of them and she really wanted to know the truth, but was unsure if he would be upfront with her. Maybe it was a front…maybe he was just playing games with her. He wasn't evil, he could be a prick at times but she knew that he cared for her. That was never a question in her mind. The Question that she had was how much he cared for her?

Ten minutes late…Now he wouldn't come he she thought to herself. He went from hot to cold, kind to hating. She was so confused she wanted to cry. She saw his car and collected herself.

What was he thinking asking Minako to the dance. He shouldn't tempt himself this way…there was no reason that he should do this to himself. There was no reason to tempt fate. Even thought their princess had let them go the all slept with the fear that they would be called back and they would have to pause this dream and return to life as they knew it.

He held roses in his hand as he walked to the door and prepared to knock. The door flew open as he raised his hand. He looked at her and smirked, of course she had to look like a goddess tonight. He had to be tortured with what he could never have.

"Hi," she said with a smile. "You're late…" She stated expecting an explanation.

"You want these," he pointed to the flowers and she nodded. "Then no comments."

"Okay," she smiled again, "may I say that you look great or is that not allowed?"

"Of course THAT'S allowed. You look nice."

"Thanks," why couldn't he tell her she looked, stunning, beautiful, ravishing, like a goddess? He watched as she floated around the kitchen placing the roses in water then setting them on the table along with the note that had her name on it.

"Ready?" He asked and extended his arm to her like a true gentleman.

"Yes, let's go." She agreed laying her hand on her sleeve. For a moment she felt heat and looked to his, but he was looking at her hand.

They met up with the rest of the gang at the entrance.

"Where is Seiya?" Taiki asked still with Ami's arm linked with his.

"And Usagi?" Rei asked a little worried.

"She called me and told me that she would be late," Minako told everyone, "but she wanted us to have fun and not to worry.

"Okay, let's head in, shall we?" Mako-chan asked. They all headed in, but they were still worried. They all worried when they were told not to worry.

00-00-00-00

"He dumped me." She kept repeating that over and over. The flowers that he bought were lying on the grass of the park forgotten a long time ago. She kept crying and crying. She couldn't stop and Seiya held her and got more and more mad. How could he do this, how can you not love her. She owned him, heart, body, mind, and soul. There was nothing that he did not love about her…he didn't understand how anyone couldn't feel the same.

"Odango. I'm sorry. But I'm here, just keep crying"

"Seiya, will you stay? I can't lose you too."

"I will stay here, just for you, Odango." He tilted her head and looked into her red eyes and puffy cheeks and looked into her soul. "You know that I don't just feel friendship for you, right?" She nodded her answer. "I love you, Odango. So I won't leave you. You don't have to love me, hell you don't even have to be friends with me, but I will always be here with you, when you need me." He bent down and lightly kissed her lips.

Usagi's world shattered. Mamo-chan's kisses had never felt like this. All she felt was heat spreading through her whole body. Her hands trembled and her ears rang. She stared to cry again. How could a small kiss do that? She crawled back into his arms and cried some more. Soon her mind and body had had to much and fell into slumber, safe and secure in Seiya'a arms.

00-00-00-00

Damn, he was being a jerk again. He was ignoring her and making fun of her and Minako was getting sick of it. She grabbed his hand and told Taiki, "I'll bring him back later, talk Ami into dancing," he smiled grateful that he could now ignore his brother and pay attention to his date.

"Minako, what are you doing?" Yaten asked looking at their joined hands. She pulled him past the dance floor and into the halls of the school and then into a closet?

"We need to talk." She said reaching above them and finding the light casting an eerie glow over the cleaning supplies and the two occupants. "I'm sick of it Yaten. One minute you're nice and the next minute you're a jerk. I can't handle this any more. Do you understand what it does to me? I'm so confused by you, why can't you just stay the same, why always change? If you are going to be nice, be nice, but if you are going to hate me tell me. So I can stop being so confused"

Yaten looked at her surprised by her out burst and the tears in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Damn you! What the hell do you want from me?" She yelled unsure. She was being honest and up front and it was getting her no where. She needed answers and she wanted them now.

"I can't tell you." He was getting mad and nervous. She could see right through him. He felt like his temper was about to explode.

"No, you can not do this Yaten. You will not leave me alone for a minute. You act worried about me when I'm hurt then, you annoy me and try to push me away. You can't stand me yet you go nowhere with out me. You ask me to the dance, yet you act like a jerk. Hell, you even haunt my dreams. What do you want from me?" She told him

"Everything dammit! Everything!" he yelled letting it all go and grabbing her shoulders. "I want you. I want your heart, body, and soul. I want you to be mine, and only mine. I want you to love me and not have to leave me. I want you to say you love me, and be with me forever. It is too much, but I want you, all of you, forever." Tears were forming in his eyes as he finished. Minako looked shaken but she looked at him in awe. He wanted HER.

She looked at him and smiled. "You can have me." She whispered. Yaten's head shot up his green eyes wide. That was what she wanted, honesty, and amazingly it was what she had been hoping to hear.

"Do you mean it?" he asked wondering if she could really love him.

"Yes, I love you Yaten. I want to give you everything and be yours forever." He started to smile, an actually smile.

"You love me?" He asked, there was no one that this could be real. He had just declared his feelings for her in a dusty closet.

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around and pulled her frame as close to his as possible. Her warmth invaded his every pore and wanted it to stay that one. The two of them intertwined forever. He had given into his emotions like he said he wouldn't do.

"You'll stay with me forever?"

"Of course." She said with no hesitation. There was no question in her voice or the arms that wrapped around him.

"I love you, Minako." He wrapped his arms tighter around her and slanted his lips to hers as they shared a passionate kiss that made her tingle and she swore fireworks were going off in her head. He just continued to kiss her trying to apologize for everything that he had ever done to her. He started to shake as tears rolled down his face. He finally broke off kiss and she settled her head on his shoulder. "It means so much to me that you love me."

She wiped the tears from his face and smiled, "get used to it." She smiled and gave him a kiss and settled back into his arms.

00-00-00-00

Ami and Taiki were dancing in a private part of the school lawn. The music drifted in as their bodies swayed together to the rhythm of the music. Taiki was enjoying having Ami in his arms while all she did was blush. A cool wind blew through the garden and she huddled closer to Taiki. A sudden thought came to Taiki.

"Ami-chan, what is love?"

"A strong emotion that two people feel for each other." She said almost a textbook response

"What does it feel like?" He asked wondering if his feeling for her the whole time were close to the definition of love.

"I don't know. If you ask Usagi, she said it was like dancing on the wind, a feeling of freedom that never leaves. A calmness that overcomes your heart, yet a wild feeling that makes you feel happy." She said lifting her head from his chest.

"Have you ever been in love?" He looked down at her and her eyes met his with that question. Her surprise was apparent.

"No, but I think that I might be falling for someone." Taiki's hopes fell as he heard those words come out of his beloved mouth.

"Ami, I think that I may know love, but I don't think that I can have it. I want it and I think that I would be happy to be with this person the rest of my life, but I don't know if she returns my feelings. What do I do?" He asked looking away as she laid her head back on his chest and continued to sway with the music that drifted from the open gym door.

"Easy, Taiki. Tell her." She looked up into his eyes as she told him what do. She had really hoped that he could love her, but maybe he found someone better? What if no one could love her?

"Okay, Ami," He put his hands into her hair to pull up her face that had just tilted toward the ground, "I love you Ami, I think that I have since I met you. You are so special. You are so beautiful yet smart enough to challenge me with your intelligence." She smiled up at him as tears started to form in her eyes, "I want to be with you forever and I want to hear you say that you love me, can you do that Ami, and mean it?"

"Yes, Taiki, I can. I love you, so much, and I prayed that you could love me to." The tears that she was holding back started to fall.

"You don't care that I am a Senshi?"

"No, it just means that you can fight by my side in whatever evil may come our way." She said lifter her hand to gently touch her love's face.

"Oh, Ami, I love you so much." With that he picked up her small frame so that they were face to face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist. Her feet weren't even on the ground. " Ami, this means so much, that someone could love me. Please say its true?"

"Yes, Taiki, but would you kiss me already?" she asked with a blush voicing her demand.

"My pleasure, "he said as his lips light touched hers in a kiss that shocked both of them to their toes, and he kissed her again, and again, until time lost all meaning, for them anyway.

00-00-00-00

So this was the revision of chapter three or formally chapter five. Anyway this revision is going fairly well. But then again I have nothing else to do now since I had my wisdom teeth removed and can't really do anything but sit at home and eat Jello. Any way let me know what you think.

Cat


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer. I don't own any or the characters and no one has made profit off of this fic.

**Letting Go Chapter Four**

**By Catrina**

**Authors notes: **Okay so I will never like this story as much as my other newer ones and even revising doesn't bring it close to what I write now (or that's what people say) but I couldn't stand thinking of people reading this story first then not checking out the rest of my stories. Any way… on with the revision of chapter four.

00-00-00-00

Seiya still held Usagi in his arms, it had gotten late and they still sat in the park where had wept until she finally fallen into exhaustion. He felt so sorry for her and an increasing anger towards Mamoru. How could anyone not love her? She was so perfect.

"Odango, wake up." He shook her shoulder and her eyes slowly started to open.

"Tell me it was a dream." Usagi ordered Seiya her eyes sad as she looked at him remembering why she was in this condition to begin with.

"I can't do that." He answered whipping away the trails of her tears.

"I am out of tears." She looked so lost and dejected. "I'm alone now."

"No, Odango, you have me, you will always have me, even if you don't want me." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you, can you take me home?" Silently, he picked her up and carried her home. He snuck her back through her balcony and laid her gently on the bed. She was asleep in minutes.

"What happened?" Luna asked after Usagi had fallen asleep. He didn't her the cat jump up beside him as he sat on her bad tracing a loving hand down her cheek.

"Luna, Hi. Mamoru called her and dumped her. She is in pain; it hurts me to leave her." He looked over to the cat hoping that she would understand. It was odd to look at a cat and see wisdom and concern in its eyes. He smiled at her sad then placed a soft hand on Luna's head petting the cat and stroking her ears. He purred for a moment and then smiled in her own way. "Watch her carefully tonight Luna." He asked before walking to Usagi's balcony and then disappearing from view.

"Of course, Seiya, I will."

00-00-00-00

Taiki and Yaten were on their way home when they ran into one another. Both seemed to be in light spirits.

"Did you?" Yaten asked seeing that Taiki was in a much happier mood then normal.

"Yeah, I think it was a mistake but I told her…It was something about the music and the moon…" he said looking to the shortest light making excuses for his behavior.

"Yeah…:

"You too I assume." Taiki whispered falling in step beside the other light.

"Yeah, but I have no romantic excuses. She just got me mad. Hell I was in a closet for goodness sakes."

"A closet?"

"Wasn't my choice." Yaten retorted brushing imaginary dust off his shoulder.

"Funny we both agreed that it wasn't a good idea, and then we did it anyway." They both looked down at the ground as it passed under their feet.

"But I feel better…" Yaten started

"And she was very happy…" Taiki continued

"But still, maybe we should have delayed this, we should have waited longer."

"I know what you mean."

They continued to walk in silence to their apartment. When they got through the door they saw Seiya holding a piece of paper.

"She called us back." They didn't have to ask who. They already knew.

"No, she granted us freedom, how can she take it back?" Yaten asked.

"I'm not going." Seiya told them, "I made a promise and so did she, she promised us freedom, and I'm not going back." Taiki took the paper noting that fragrance smelled like the princess and read the note, simply saying that their home planet needed their protection and that she needed them only momentarily.

"But Seiya," Yaten started to lay into him, "It is our duty."

"Yaten, stop," Yaten looked towards Taiki. "I don't want to go either, but we have to just to check. She said only momentarily."

"It isn't just to check. It is forever and I can't do that."

00-00-00-00

By the next day Taiki and Yaten were ready to leave; all they had to do was go talk to the people who they loved the most. Yaten walked slowly to Minako's house. He and Taiki were leaving in an hour so he had to make it quick. He rang the doorbell and Minako answered. The first thing she did was throw herself into his arms.

"Hi, I didn't expect you so soon." For a moment he pulled back and just stared at her. Taking in her appearance her eyes, her face, and the emotion that was so apparent in hr gaze.

"Can we take a walk?" By this time Mina had noticed that something was wrong. She took his extended hand and closed the door behind her.

"What is wrong?" She asked not sure that she was ready to hear it herself.

"Minako, I have a small problem." By this time they had reached the park to the small docks where he was meeting Taiki in a ¾ of an hour. "When I got home last night Seiya was there. He had a note that was sent to us. We've been called back by our Princess."

"Oh, so you have to go. For how long?"

"Minako, I don't know. It wasn't really specific. But I know that she let us go. Our princess doesn't go back on her word."

"Going back to battle?" She asked hesitantly.

"It seems that our home planet needs us."

"Oh." For a moment she paused and he watched as she seemed to think through everything. "You may not be coming back. There may be another evil and you may die protecting your planet." She stated the truth and he knew it as well.

"I will come back." He told her looking at her then stepping back for a moment as she pasted a bright smile on her face.

"It's okay, Yaten. I understand the duties of a soldier as well. And it doesn't change how we feel about each other."

"No, I still love you, but I don't have a choice really... She is my princess, what would you do?"

"I would have never fallen in love with some one and promised them forever when I'm not free to do so."

"I was free at that moment…" He started realizing how lame it sounded to his own ears.

"I will forever love you Yaten, but I will never forget what you have done here. Its' hard to know that you will always come second to someone else, but then again you have to deal with that with me as well." He looked into her eyes and noticed that they weren't normal. They were empty and hollow. All life was gone out of her eyes. She slowly kissed his lips gently and turned and ran away. She then turned around and yelled, "Come back to me if you can. I'll wait and love you forever, just like I promised." Then she finished her retreat and faded from his view. He sat down to wait for Taiki. He let go of his hope and of his love. He never heard her when she whispered that he was already forgiven.

00-00-00-00

Ami was studying but not very hard, the only thing she could think about was Taiki. Speak of the devil, she thought as she heard a knock on the door.

"Ami, I'll be blunt." She knew instantly that some thing was wrong, he was staring at her very intently and unknowingly she blushed under his gaze.

"You can tell me anything." She told him letting him into her apartment.

"Ami, I'll tell you the truth. My princess called me back. I have to go to battle." She took the news well no tears, no hysterics, just a look.

"I understand, when you are a senshi the most important thing is your princess." He stared at her in shock.

"Ami, you understand."

"Of course I am a senshi, too. Try to keep in touch and I'll see you back soon, I'm sure." She basically kicked him out the door. "When are you leaving?" She asked when he was through the doorway.

"Soon." He answered looking at his watch surprised that he only had moments left, "Very soon."

"Then take care, and Godspeed." She told him leaning up to kiss him and shutting the door quietly but effectively in his face. Taiki left in shock, while Ami slid to the floor on the other side of the door and cried her. She didn't know how long she was there, but when she heard the knock on the door she had a feeling that she knew who it was. The next knock on the door was Minako. The looked at each other then understanding each other and they fell to the floor together crying on each others' shoulders. They held each other as they cried and the ones they loved more that life itself, let go of the ones they loved and raced across the galaxy, away from them.

00-00-00-00

"We should go see Usagi, remember the last time Seiya left, she went into withdrawal." Minako said on a laugh as they quickly check their appearances and headed for the door. It was a quick walk to Usagi's house and her mom showed them to her room. They opened the door. Their jaws hit the floor as the saw Seiya inside with Usagi in his arms; it looked like she was crying.

"Seiya, why are you here?" Ami asked shocked to see the boy still here

"She needs me Ami."

"You didn't leave?" Minako asked also floored.

"No Minako, my princess dismissed me. Therefore she is no longer my princess." Usagi looked confused.

"You didn't tell Usagi." They both concluded for a moment together.

"Tell me what. Seiya-san. Tell me now."

"No." She started to smile.

"I have my ways," she said as she started to tickle him. Minako and Ami just looked in awe.

"Usagi this is no laughing matter." Minako started to cry; "They left. They went home and they will never be back."

"Seiya?"

"Our princess called us back last night."

"So you have to go." She slowly started to cry, silent tears that rolled down her cheeks leaving salty trails behind.

"Don't cry, Odango. I'm not leaving. I'm staying here. With you, just like I promised." He looked at her with only love in his eyes.

"Really?"

"I will never leave you, remember I promised." Minako just looked on and started to cry. Why couldn't Yaten stay, but she knew the answer. He didn't really love her. Ami looked over to her and started to cry.

00-00-00-00

"Father."

"Yes, Davicor."

"We have our plans finished."

"Okay, go forth with your plans."

"Yes, father."

"Are the Sailor Starlights gone?"

"Yes, along with two other senshi who aren't quite up to normal."

"Love, such a weak emotion."

"Yes father." Davicor's eyes flashed as he left. I love my sisters and I will get them back. He searched the halls finding his brother quickly.

"You know the plan?"

"Yeah"

"Don't come in until all nine scouts are there. I think that we can get them all in one shot."

"Whatever." Ericonder said.

00-00-00-00

Minako was always sad, while Ami was always busy. Seiya was always with Usagi, and Rei was always practicing how she was going to kill Mamoru. Mako-chan dreamed about killing him. No one was ready to be a scout. The outers were all normal but very apprehensive. Hotaru knew something was coming. Usagi was still in pain, but it was getting better. She had forgiven Mamo-chan and was slowly getting over him. It had only been a week, but a week of hell, but the pain was less and she was just now starting to realize how much she was really loved by Seiya. Life went by with the little steps that it did. Healing them all slowly and teaching them to grow. Seiya explained why Yaten and Taiki felt they had to. He knew that it was because they knew that they would be back…because they had a reason to come back. It wasn't a matter of love or reasons. It was duty. Seiya had a gut feeling that he was needed where he was, but Yaten and Taiki, were unsure of their summons back. They had to check, had to worry. She was still a loved one in their hearts. Though he was unsure himself he told the two pain stricken girls that they people they loved would be back and that as long as they loved them they would have a reason to come home.

"This is their home." He told them, "Never before have we come to a place and felt so comfortable, so at ease, so like ourselves. Then we found you. And there were no more questions." The summons was only momentarily but they knew that someone had to check and Seiya knew that he was needed here. Not only to the girl her loved, but he wanted to prove his love as readily. Ami and Minako had questions but knew they could wait until their warriors came home.

That was the truth behind loving a Senshi…you loved them even if they couldn't come home.

00-00-00-00

Yaten looked around when they landed. Nothing seemed odd or out of place. It looked like it had when they left. It didn't take long to find the princess. She looked surprised to see them. "Things didn't work out on Earth?"

"Things were going well… but you sent for us."

"No I didn't." She told them a slight look of confusion crossing her beautiful features. "I let you go. I wouldn't have call back for you." She told them softly. "But I appreciate the care that you have for me. And please even since I let you go…I wish that you would visit." She said softly.

"But it was your writing…" She shook her head softly.

"It had your scent." Maker continued watching as she again shook her head. A feeling of dread washed over them as they ran out her door.

"Good to know that you are safe but you should leave my Starlights and travel fast." She said as she again waved her hand giving them extra speed as the crossed the galaxies.

00-00-00-00

He really couldn't explain out it had happened. She had come in a point of confusion and she had come back when he called. In a way he had always picked up an emotion from her more then loyalty. More then a Sailor Senshi to her king, but more was behind it. There was something more behind her ruby eyes. More then once he wanted to reach forward and brush her hair from her eyes, to cradle her face in is hands and stare into the endlessness of her eyes. Never before had he felt something this intense so quickly. This was something that he was unfamiliar with. Just recently he had sorted through his confusion about Usagi and now he was confused about her…Pluto, Setsuna, and The Guardian of Time. Anytime recently he would call to her and she would come. She served him without question, and he had a feeling that she loved him the same way. Pushing his black locks away from his forehead Mamoru sighed as he paced his dorm room. There was nothing that he could do. He had learned that he could not control his emotions let alone anyone else's. So he was left in question of what to do. Over the last two weeks he had called and she had shivered into his room, beautiful and regal. Tilting her head as he asked a question, debating and laughing. But tonight he had something planned. He wanted to try something new. He looked at the table he prepared wondering if he was being to forward. There were flowers and candlelight, and plenty of food to share. Now all he needed was to call her. He tugged the collar of his collared shirt and debated before whispering her name. Slowly he turned as he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see her standing there, surprised by his appearance and the room behind him.

"Your Majesty?" She asked looking around the question apparent in her ruby eyes.

"Pluto." He confirmed smiling at her. "Hungry?" He asked a slight blush highlighting his cheek bones. For a moment he saw her ponder and he could tell that she was worried, somewhat still confused.

"Yes…" She started, then smiled at him, "Are you asking me out?" She asked looking him dead in the eye.

"Well I guess." He said nodding to confirm what he had said. For a moment she shimmered before returning in a simple white blouse and black skirt.

"Then please let us eat." She told him.

00-00-00-00

School had just gotten out and the girls now including both Ekfuku and Denisia and Seiya were walking across the park, their final destination… the arcade. Their laughter could be heard for blocks and their joy and happiness was apparent to all who crossed their path. For a moment Denisia gave pause before looking to the sky and grabbing her younger sister close to her side. The others noticed her protective stanch quickly followed her gaze. Floating slightly above them was a striking man with blue hair and black eyes. It didn't take long to put the pieces together. He looked a lot like Denisia and she looked very uncomfortable.

"Hello, sailor Senshi, I am Davicor, and I would like my sisters back." He said making the introduction but looking at his sisters, with concern?

"Davicor no," Denisia walked slowly towards her brother, "this isn't the way."

"I know, but there is no choice. I want to be home, I want to be with family." He told her knowing that this was a start.

'Is Ericonder coming?" Ekfuku asked looking at the only brother that she actually cared about.

"Yes" the scouts understood and they started to yell:

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

They were joined by Seiya who was already morphed along with the outers some how they all knew when they were needed. Moments later Pluto joined the scene.

"Davicor, you can join us, they are waiting for you to join us, and they can send us home with out the machine"

"Why would they, what reason?" He asked confused.

"Because you need us." Sailor Moon said stepping forward. "Is there any other reason?"

"Are you sure?" He asked looking to both his sister, then the five girls that he had evaluated as his enemies.

"Yes"

"Than anything to be with you my twin family." He said softly already knowing that his heart was not in this fight.

"So you turn traitor, too." A shocked voice said from above the whole group.

"Ericonder." No one was quite sure who had said it but everyone knew him. Ericonder directed a blast toward his brother. "You will die for this!"

"No," Jupiter ran and pushed him out of the way. "You have no right to kill him. He just wants to be with family and we will protect him. Just like we protected the others."

Ericonder just smirked. "Why?"

"Because, we protect those people who are not evil. Who love and care. We are soldiers of love and justice. Today you will be defeated." Mercury was studying him with her computer as far as she could tell he had no weak points, none that were visible by the flow of energy around his body. "You guys, the only thing that we can do is overwhelm him."

"Than, let's get started." Uranus said as she pulled her sword out and proceeded to run in for the first attack. Neptune, Pluto and Saturn followed him. After they finished the Inners started along with Star Fighter. Ericonder never knew where the attack was coming from. Dodge left only to be hit by the left. He had nothing left to fight with he was slowly being overwhelmed…slowly for the first time ever being defeated. So he called for help.

"Father help me."

"I am here my son." The attacked paused when the voice appeared from no where.

"Thank you Father." He said softly unheard by the scouts as an unseen force lifted him slightly as though embracing him for a moment.

"You have failed."

"Yes, father I know." He nodded agreeing slightly.

"You will die." Before any of the scouts could do anything, a blast came from the father and Ericonder was burned in flames, his scream echoing across the park. His body was gone in less then a second.

"Why did you kill him?" Sailor Moon screamed crying for her fallen enemy. "He was your son!"

"He was useless." The scouts looked to him as he finally took form. He honestly looked like he was the incarnate of evil. He had black hair done back in a long braid with bangs covering his face. His eyes were bottomless black and scars covered his face but it was chiseled face was strong and long. His shoulders were wide leading to a bulk body, not entirely muscle, obviously used to delegating duties. He wore all black and was surrounded by a cape that flowed around his tall frame. How could he be the father of four, he looks twenty?

"Denisia, Ekfuku, Davicor you know that you will die?"

"No we won't Father. We are on the good side now." Denisia told him stand proud with the friends near her.

"We will win Father, for every one." Ekfuku responded.

00-00-00-00

Healer and Maker rushed towards earth.

"We won't make it."

"Yes we will, Yaten. Have faith. Minako and Ami do."

"Will they still love us?" He asked the question both had though. They never thought of just communicating, sending a note…willing a thought. In a way they were all telepathically linked. Instead they were stupid and just left without thinking. They should have stayed…like Seiya did.

"Of course. Love is forever. Ami taught me that, besides they can't let go that easy."

"I have a bad feeling." They kicked it a higher gear and rushed faster towards Earth.

00-00-00-00

"I will have revenge for taking my children. You see, I have more power that you think. And I think that I will do something to your Earth. How about I freeze it and kill everyone. Sounds like a good plan, but then again I should give credit to my son, he came up with the plan. Along with sending all the lovers away. But I like the idea a freezing this planet…so full of life. It would be nice to see it stopped" His laugh stated small but later boomed thought-out the park.

"We will stop you." Mars told him.

"We will protect our planet." Venus added.

"You will be defeated" Mercury told him.

"You have no right to be here." Jupiter told him.

"You can not destroy the love and beauty of this planet." Neptune told him.

"You cannot defeat the soldier of death and rebirth.

"Or the senshi of time."

Uranus felt no need to make a small speech just glared at her enemy. The father laughed and teleported back to the ship. He took the control and started to power up the main weapon.

"Be went back the ship." Mercury stated.

"He will use the Cannon. Now is your chance. You must wait until the ice fires and destroy it then." Denisia told them, "You should trust me… I built it, with my brother's help." She said reaching forward and grabbed his hand and looked into eyes now the color of her own.

"Okay." Sailor moon stepped forward and yelled.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER…

VENUS PLANET POWER…

MERCURY PLANET POWER…

MARS PLANET POWER…

JUPITER PLANET POWER…

NEPTUNE PLANET POWER…

URANUS PLANET POWER…

PLUTO PLANET POWER…

SATURN PLANET POWER…

FIGHTER STAR POWER…"

They all waited until they saw a silver ray coming down towards earth and then they yelled. "… ATTACK…"

The combination of their power raced toward the ray that the cannon had let loose. They watched and watched but nothing then the attack made contact. All the scouts fell to the ground weakened by the attack. Part of the ice was thrown back destroying the ship with a giant explosion lighting the sky with its light, but something was still wrong.

00-00-00-00

Healer and Maker landed on earth, and not realizing turned into their male forms and ran towards the sound of battle and they cringed at what they saw. All the scouts were on the ground looking defeated

."Minako!"

"Ami!" The scouts in question turned and looked toward the people who called them and both looked relived.

"It didn't stop it." Saturn yelled.

"I won't let this happen," Sailor Moon yelled as she came up on her knees with Seiya behind her helping her up. "Silver Crystal, please help me." The crystal responded by glowing. "Save us." A light came from the crystal as it surrounded the earth, but the ice still came.

"No…" Pluto and in her first moment of selfishness, she disappeared. She reappeared in a college dorm where the man she loved slept.

"Mamoru-san, come with me."

"Where?" He asked groggily.

"To the gates of time. Please come don't ask questions?" she asked him her eyes filled up with hope.

"All right." He smiled and took her had as the both disappeared to the gates.

00-00-00-00

On the other side of the earth, Jupiter fell to her knees crying. The world was freezing, inch by inch. The world was becoming a large ball of ice. People were freezing stopping in mid step, almost like the Gods were pushing a pause button. The scouts looked on in fear as the ice approached them.

Neptune got up and ran to her lover and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Is this how it will end, Haruka?" She whispered feeling her lover's hand wrap in her hair.

"No, we will be together forever, my love, whether we are in heaven or hell, it will always be you and me." Haruka pulled her close still trying to protect her lover, and even though the cold was starting to surround them she felt warm, because Michiru was her light, the only thing that mattered.

"Taiki…" Ami murmured looking away from the approaching terror for a moment. "You're safe…" She said pausing for a moment.

"Please understand Ami…I was so used to being at her summons I just didn't think. I never thought that it was a ploy. I just…"

"I told you that I understood…didn't I." She said relieved to see that he was back and safe. She extended her hand and for a moment their fingers brushed for a moment before they were encased in ice.

00-00-00-00

"Your back." Venus stated looking over to the person quickly walking to her looking at the area around them. She knew that he was surprised at their failure.

"Of course… I said I would." He told her. "I want you to understand something. There is no other place that I would rather be then right here. Do you understand." She looked at him her eyes somewhat blank.

"Say you understand."

"I understand." She nodded.

"Then you plan on loving me forever." He asked pulling her close. She nodded quickly. T

"Say yes." He grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers.

"Yes," she murmured against his lips and they were frozen into a kiss.

00-00-00-00

Usagi looked around her. "No, this can't be Seiya?"

"Don't worry I will protect you." With that she wrapped Sailor Moon in her arms and held her close. Usagi looked around her. Mako-chan was frozen, on her knees crying, while Rei was running toward her. Haruka was trying to protect Michiru. Hotaru was holding up her glaive, trying to protect herself, and Pluto had disappeared. Then Venus, frozen in a kiss with her beloved Yaten, and Sailor Mercury was smiling up at Taiki holding his hand. It would have been beautiful if it hadn't been real. This was her last thought before she also froze over, in the arms of the man who loved her

00-00-00-00

Again you know the drill…tell me what you think.

Thanks

Cat


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own these characters I only enjoy to write about them.

Please enjoy the epilogue.

Letting Go

By Catrina

Epilogue

00-00-00-00

The world was cold and frozen. Everything, everyone, was simply dormant frozen in ice and crystal. Anyone who would gaze upon the earth would think it was simply on pause… that everyone was stuck in the middle of everyday actions. Eating, drinking, and playing. It was simply odd. For a moment Pluto walked through the crowded but empty streets and gazed at the people of the Earth, knowing that soon they would be awake. She looked behind her gazing into the blue eyes of her beloved, glad that for once she had been selfish and taken him with her to the gates of time. They had spent 1000 years getting to know each other and also feeling guilty, when they would gaze at the Earth and see their friends and loved ones still trapped, waiting for when the crystal would finally feel that it was time for the world to wake up. They stopped at the battle ground seeing that something was different. That a different light surrounded the Senshi and the ones that they loved. Pluto turned this time with a smile.

"They will be waking soon." Pluto told her love.

"Do you think that Usagi has forgiven us?"

"I don't think that that was ever an option. She would never be upset for someone making the decision to be happy. Even if she was hurt in the process. But I have a feeling that this will work out just fine." She told him placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"I know, but we saw a future and now we don't know what it holds."

"So many doubts, love. This is not like you. Being protector of time I have seen so many different futures. It can change with just one thought. What you did was nothing. The future changed after Galaxia came. I no longer know the correct future. All will be all right. Trust me." Pluto told him trying to placate the man who was just a little nervous.

"I do trust you." he told her as her kissed her forehead. She turned her head as the crystal started to glow and smiled.

"Should we welcome them home?" She asked finally turning to see that they were starting to melt.

"No…" He smiled when ruby eyes shot to his blue eyes in shock. "Let's give them some time alone." He told her taking her hand and slowly walking away.

00-00-00-00

There was no way…this couldn't be possible. They were home. Denisia, Ekfuku, Davicor, looked around the somewhat familiar territory knowing that they were where they belonged.

"How?" Denisia asked unsure she looked to her twin that sat on the icy ground.

"I wonder how long we have been just sitting here…frozen." He stated as he finally came to rise by his sister.

"I have no idea…" She told him then grunted as her younger sister came running behind them, then jumping to put an arm around each of their necks.

"Are we where I think we are?" Ekfuku asked her purple eyes alight with pleasure, already knowing the truth.

"Yeah, we are home," Denisia stated grabbing her hand then turning quickly and taking her siblings in a tight group hug. The place that they had been looking for, for so long was now here and they could do nothing but look around in complete happiness. They had gotten here not by being evil, or by fighting the warriors slowly coming to around them…they had gotten here by making friends. Something that they had never been allowed to do before somehow became their saving grace.

For a moment Davicor almost laughed at his train of though, but then looked down to his sister and realized that even if they had not made it home he would have still been happy, because he discovered something even more important then home… he found family.

00-00-00-00

The crystal still wrapped in Sailor Moons hand started to glow. The ice around her started to melt as her body started to wake after 1000 years. She blinked her eyes, noticing that even while they had been encased in ice they were dry. Slowly one by one her memories started to return to her. Quickly she looked around noting that somehow between here and there, all the scouts had transformed to their 'normal' selves and they all looked to be safe. At the moment they all seemed to be glowing. She looked down to her hands realizing that she was slowly freeing them with the power from the crystal. Slowly feeling started to come back to her body. Even though wrapped in Ice she felt warm and safe. She looked up to see Seiya with his arms wrapped around her. She felt warm and protected, as she silently prayed, please be okay. Slowly the pair was freed enough to realize that they were weak. Together they fell to the ground, their bodies tired simply from being awake for the first time. She looked to the man that she knew she loved and placed a hand on his face. His skin was smooth and cold but her hand could already fell the warmth that his heart was pumping to the rest of his body.

"Seiya, wake up please?" His eyes started to flutter open. Still after all this time knowing when she was calling him, when she needed him. Slowly he opened his dark blue eyes to gaze at her lovingly. She was safe, he already knew but still needed to voice the question, if only to hear her musical voice.

"Usagi, are you all right?" She nodded as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm just fine Seiya…We are all okay," she said looking to the others her heart lightening with every image that surrounded them.

"I love you." Seiya told her, before slightly closing his eyes and relaxing his body slightly in her embrace. But her cry woke him quickly.

"NO! Seiya! I think I love you too." He smiled and reached a hand to touch her face.

"I'm fine…don't look at me like that. I finally have the love of my life; I'm not going to let her go now." He placed a hand behind the back of her head and pressed their lips together.

00-00-00-00

Ami felt the ice around her crack as she woke up from the slumber that the silver crystal had put them all in. For a moment she was dizzy and disoriented, unsure of what was going on. Her hand tingled as she looked to see Taiki still frozen as he smiled at her. Her memories came rushing back to her. She lifter her hand slowly, noting that her limbs felt very heavy. Looking down she realized that the lower half of her body was still encased in the protective ice. Ami assumed that as soon as she 'thawed' that she would fall to the ground. But while she could she ran her fingers over the smooth ice that covered his face. Under her finger the ice was turning to water, quickly running off of his face and down to water the ground below them which was slowly starting to return to normal. Soon she felt a crack in the ice and withdrew her hand as with a quick draw of breathe the ice around his face, neck and chest fell to the ground. He looked down at the young woman slightly surprised, and then smiled as he remembered what was going on. He reached out and pulled her close pulling her from the ice that held her lower body trapped and pulled her close mumbling something into her hair that sounded like 'I love you.' She smiled…content.

00-00-00-00

Rei started to blink then fell flat on her face. Obviously she hadn't been frozen in such comfortable positions as the other Senshi. She turned and laid on her back twisting around to see what was going on. She could barely lift her head but she could look around enough to realize that all her friends were safe. She looked over to see that Denisia, Ekfuku, and Davicor were all fine sitting on the ground just a few meters away. She smiled when she saw them, realizing that they seemed happy. Denisia met her gaze and smiled warmly taking her siblings hands in her own.

Rei closed her eyes, happiness flowed through her realizing that once again, they were all alive, all okay, and they would live to fight another day.

00-00-00-00

"Haruka?"

"Yes. Michiru?"

"We are alive," She said stating the obvious fact that they were once again okay.

"No, we are dead." She laughed looking at her blue haired lover.

"We are alive," she stated again looking up to her lover and placing gentle hands on Haruka's face. Warmth crept through both of them at the contact.

"It doesn't matter," Haruka stated taking a lock of her hair and weaving it between her fingers, "We are still together that is all that matters to me." The statement was said in al seriousness and Haruka leaned down capturing Michiru's lips in a tender kiss. She could swear that she made her lover cry.

00-00-00-00

Sailor Saturn looked around to realize that the world was finally starting to reawaken._ We were frozen. _She looked around her and using her glaive walked over to Mako-chan who was presently lowering herself to the ground. Jupiter looked up at the small soldier and smiled warmly.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked softly using her voice for the first time.

"Yes, Venus is starting to melt."

"Leave it to Minako to be the last one." Jupiter coughed for a moment the motioned for Saturn to join her.

Minako slowly blinked. She thought that they were all going to die. Her lips were tingling…they seemed to be the only part of her that was warm That is when she also realized that there was someone very close to her. She smiled when she remembered everything, _wow_ she thought, _I have been locked in a kiss for_ _god-knows-how long_. Yaten across from her also started to blink in surprise.

"Are we alive?" Yaten asked slightly confused.

"Yeah… I think so." She said turning around to look at the others. That was when she felt fingers poking her face.

"Did you feel that?" Minako looked at Yaten thinking that he had finally lost his mind. He slowly started to laugh.

"Yeah… I did," she finally answered to him, slowly starting to join him in laughter.

"Then we have nothing to worry about."

"You came back…so quickly." She tilted her head inspecting his eyes for any hint of emotion.

"I'm glad…what would I have done if I hadn't been frozen with you."

"I know that I would have never wanted to wake up without you here," she told him honestly.

"Lets not think about it."

"I love you." She told him leaning into him slightly.

"Me too." She laughed then leaned up to kiss him gently.

00-00-00-00

"Lets wake up the world," Usagi stated quietly, as she and the others transformed. She looked over quietly to see that Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen had joined them. She smiled at them noting that they were happy, but nervous. _Silly people, they know me better than that._

She drew all their attention quietly. She raised her crystal and asked that it wake the world. In a flash of light they ice that was still surrounding the earth slowly started to dissolve. They watched as the world slowly turned from crystal to green. Slowly the sound of wind started to blow through the trees and the sound of birds filled the air as they too cried out their joy to be awaked with their loved ones. Slowly people started to move to the light and seeing a woman in a white gown with a moon on her forehead. Even as normal people they could sense her power and her purity. With her stood a group of warriors, some in skirts, some in leather, and one in a suit. It was these people that the world now recognized as it rulers…it was this group of people that had freed them and it was this group of people that represented freedom and peace. And from then on the world knew nothing but peace that was given to them by their eternal warriors.

00-00-00-00

So that is the end of the revision of Letting Go. I think that I like this version a lot better then the original, but I must say that while it is my first fic (it holds a special place in my heart for that reason alone) it is not my favorite, but I'm still proud of the story and the fact that I was brave enough to post it about 5 years ago. Well I hope that you guys liked it and will go on to read my other stories and as always let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading,

Cat


End file.
